


A Conversation in Bed

by BearHatter



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, English, M/M, Marriage Proposal, if you even know what that is?, references to Designations Congruent With Things, to be clear, translation... kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/BearHatter
Summary: A late night conversation between Herman and Newt.(imagined to take place after that glorious yet extinct fic, Designations Congruent with Things.)





	A Conversation in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conversacion en la cama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397235) by [BearHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/BearHatter). 



> This is maybe dumb to post, but I wrote a fic in spanish awhile back that I couldn't get out of my head back then, and looking at my works recently, I just thought-why not post an English verison as well. It's very niche, very short, and based on a story very difficult to even find anymore which is in turn based on a now-pretty-old movie, but hey. Why not.

Newt and Herman were in bed when Herman finally spoke. Not sleeping, just... resting, a more common activity for them than actual sleep. Newt’s head was on Herman’s shoulder, and he could feel when he took a breath in order to speak.

“I’ve... been thinking about something, Newt.”

Newt took a moment to respond. “Dangerous.”

“Newton.” Herman rolled his eye. “Just... don’t upset yourself.”

“...Okay, lay it on me.”

“If we were to drift a second time--”

“ _ What? _ If we were to  _ drift _ a second--are we really talking about this? Who knows what would happen? Who  _ wants _ to know? And if they do, too bad, because  _ we  _ are not going to experiment with it!”

“What did I say, Newt? Not to get upset. I’ve already spoken with ‘Rain’--”

“--ha, you call her Rain now too.”

“Yes, well, we’ve spoken, and I believe, based partially on precedents set by Jaeger pilots, that a second drift would help us organize things that are currently... in disarray.”

“You mean, me.”

“ _ You _ are always in disarray,” dismissively. “But with more recent problems... yes. I hope.”

“I don’t think ‘I hope’ is enough for this, Herman. There’s no evidence--”

“--There’s no real  _ predence,  _ Newton, and what little there is suggests this could help.”

“But is it worth the risk?”

“That’s why I haven’t spoken about this before. But now that we’re both a little more... stable, I see no reason to expect undue risk.”

“Our first drift wasn’t exactly normal.”

“I know, but our second one could be, could potentially... balance us.”

There was a moment of silence. “Herman... you don’t want what I have in my head.” Newt’s voice was soft but serious.

Herman responded softly also. “You don’t either. And I don’t think I will get it. A drift between us would help you restore neural pathways that are more...”

“...human?”

“...Yes. For both of us, even.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes. To the point where I’m willing to do it, and in fact beyond.”

“Where would we even find parts for the machine?”

“You made one out of trash before, Newt. And now you work in a laboratory of neuroscience. It won’t be difficult.”

“Honestly... I’m a little afraid.”

“I understand. But I will be there to help, and Rain also. Believe me--this drift will help. I really think it will.”

“What would you bet?”

“Very much, Newton. Very much indeed.”

“Well I mean... in that case... will you marry me first?”

Herman sat up. “ _ What _ did you say?”

“I said, will you marry me. Before we drift again.”

“Oh. Well then, yes.”

Newt laughed. “‘Well then, yes?’”

“Yes, Newton. What else did you want me to say?”

“Tell me where you want to go for our honeymoon.”

“Ugh. Are you serious?”

“Of course. I’m thinking... Germany.”

“Newton.”

“What, it’s where we met, it’s romantic! Plus, you have to introduce me to your family.”

Herman was speechless.

“..but I mean, you don’t have to tell them who I am, if you’d rather not,” added Newt.

“Of a surety, they already know who you are.”

“I just mean, you don’t have to tell them that I’m your--”

“Yes, I understand,” Herman interrupted, “I’m not concerned about that. I just... haven’t seen my family for a long time. Years.”

“Even better reason for us to go.”

“...You’re insufferable.”

“Well then. We agree. We’ll get married on Friday and go to Germany for our honeymoon.”

“Friday?”

“Friday.”

“I suppose I’d better get a marriage license then. Who will be our witness?”

“Uh... Rain. Or Flow? Or your colleague from work, maybe, what was his name?”

“Rain is fine.”

“I’ll call her today, then.”

They lay back down.

“And Newt...”

“Yes?”

“After all this... we’ll drift.”

“...yes. Afterwards.”

“...alright then. Afterwards. And now, go to sleep already.”

“So bossy.”

“Shhhh.”


End file.
